


Just What I Needed

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry i Louis są sąsiadami, Harry naprawia motor Louisa i wynikają z tego same dobre rzeczy.*kaszlu kaszlu* smut *kaszlu kaszlu*





	

— Louis! — chłopak usłyszał, jak mama krzyczy jego imię. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i od razu poczuł ogromny ból głowy. Jednak wczorajsza impreza z Zaynem wcale nie była tak dobrym pomysłem.  
Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanowił świętować rozpoczęcie wakacji. Mieli zamiar po prostu wypić kilka piw nad jeziorem, w końcu należało im się to po dziesięciu miesiącach ciężkiej pracy. Dobrze, może tylko Louis miał co świętować, w końcu miał świetne wyniki. Od zawsze dobrze się uczył, był grzeczny, więc mama miała do niego duże zaufanie. Wolał przemilczeć wszystkie noce, które spędził na imprezach, wmawiając mamie, że jest u Zayna. Jego przyjaciel był jego przeciwieństwem, bo nie uczył się jakoś specjalnie dużo, czasami wagarował. Louis wiedział, że gdyby Ne on, jego życie towarzyskie by nie istniało. To przyjaciel zapoznał go z większością ich znajomych, zmuszał do wyjścia z domu w piątkowe wieczory i sprawił, że Louis stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Od zawsze był trochę pyskaty, ale często wstydził się innych ludzi.  
Zayn był pierwszą osobą, która dowiedziała się o orientacji Louisa i zamiast go wyśmiać, wspierał go i nawet pomagał mu znaleźć chłopaka. Louis jednak od zawsze miał słabość do starszych mężczyzn, dlatego nie był zainteresowany swoimi kolegami ze szkoły.  
Spotkanie jednak nie skończyło się na kilku piwach, bo zostali zaproszeni na mała imprezę u ich wspólnego znajomego. Louis nie mógł pochwalić się mocną głową, dlatego dość szybko miał dość. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtej imprezy, oprócz przelizania się z jakimś kolesiem i twerkowania na stole. Na szczęście Zayn się nim zaopiekował i zaprowadził spokojnie do domu.  
Teraz na szczęście teraz nie czuł się aż tak źle, więc mógł normalnie funkcjonować i zszedł powoli na dół. W kuchni czekała już jego mama i siostra jedzące śniadanie.  
— Dzień dobry — mruknął do nich, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki.  
— Wyspałeś się? — spytała jego mama z lekkim uśmieszkiem, a Louis kiwnął głową. Wczoraj nawet nie zauważyła, że jej syn był lekko wstawiony, więc nie zdziwiło go, że tak dobrze go traktowała. — Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś z Zaynem?  
— Tak, nawet bardzo — mama położyła przed nim talerz z naleśnikami i kubek herbaty. Louis podziękował i podszedł do lodówki po mleko. Przez chwilę szukał kartonu wzorkiem, ale znalazł tylko jakieś czekoladowe mleko, które zdecydowanie nie nadawało się do jego herbaty.  
— Czego szukasz? — spytała Jay, marszcząc brwi, gdy jej syn próbował dosięgnąć najwyższej szafki.  
— Mleka.  
— O, miałam wam powiedzieć, wczoraj w nocy robiłam płatki i zużyłam całe — wtrąciła się   
Lottie.  
— Czemu jadłaś w nocy płatki? — prychnął Louis.  
— Okres — wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Znowu? — zdziwił się.  
— No mam raz w miesiącu, idioto — powiedziała zrezygnowana. — Wiedziałbyś coś o kobiecym ciele, gdybyś miał dziewczynę.  
— Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, o w ciągu miesiąca było mną zainteresowanych więcej chłopaków niż tobą przez całe życie — odgryzł się, a Lottie przewróciła oczami. — To co z tym mlekiem?  
— Mark pojechał do pracy dzisiaj, więc chyba sam będziesz musiał się przejechać do sklepu — powiedziała Jay.  
— Przecież wiesz, że mój motocykl się zepsuł — jęknął. — Wciąż czekam jak jakiś kolega Marka mi to naprawi, w końcu obiecał.  
— Nie zwalaj na niego wszystkie w tym domu — poprosiła spokojnie. — Czemu nie poprosiłeś jakiegoś kolegę? Przecież Zayn też jeździ, może mógłby jakoś ci to naprawić.  
— Proszę cię, Zayn nie pobrudzi sobie rąk smarem...  
— To pojedź autobusem do sklepu, skoro nie możesz wypić herbaty bez mleka — prychnęła Jay, przeglądając jakiś magazyn.  
— Dzięki, nikt mnie już w tym domu nie kocha! — zażartował, wyrzucając dramatycznie ręce w górę. — Lottie, dlaczego ty mi to zrobiłaś?  
— Zamknij się i idź do sąsiadów po mleko — podpowiedziała nastolatka.  
— Oszalałaś — zdecydował, patrząc się na nią jak na idiotkę. — Nie mogę tak po prostu pójść do niego po mleko.  
— To dziwne, że od razu pomyślałeś o Harrym — uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
Och, Harry Styles.  
Jeżeli Louis miałby powiedzieć, jak wygląda idealny mężczyzna, od razu opisałby swojego sąsiada. Odziedziczył dom po swojej zmarłej ciotce kilka miesięcy temu i do tego czasu Louis co wieczór modlił się, żeby tamten nie zasłonił rolet. Harry był sporo starszy do niego, wysoki, z szerokimi barkami i długimi nogami. Louis uwielbiał w nim wszystko, to jak jego zielone oczy błyszczały, gdy mówili sobie dzień dobry, albo jego śliczne dołeczki, które pojawiały się, kiedy się do niego uśmiechał. Sposób w jaki poprawiał swoje długie loki, sprawiał, że Louis mógł mu się rzucić do stóp. Pamiętał, że gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczył, zachwycał się tatuażami, których ilości i tak zwiększył w ciągu tego okresu. Dodatkowo Harry był taki miły, wprawdzie rozmawiał z nim tylko kilka razy. Po raz wtedy, gdy jego rodzina zaprosiła go na powitalną herbatkę, ale to był moment, w którym zauroczył się w Harrym Stylesie. I może był w tym zbyt oczywisty, ale nie mógł się oprzeć jego urokowi. Miał wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował. Był niezwykły, z tymi swoimi zbyt obcisłymi spodniami, na wpół rozpiętymi koszulami i włosami, które czasami związywał jakąś dziwną wstążką. Uwielbiał to, jak Harry rozmawiał z jego psem, ale jednocześnie był w stanie naprawić zepsuty kran w domu Tomlinsonów. To był drugo raz, kiedy zamienili ze sobą więcej niż „Dzień dobry" i boże, widok Harry'ego we flanelowej, przemoczonej koszuli był czymś, o czym Louis myślał w nocy. Albo pod prysznicem.  
W każdym razie, Louis nie mógł pójść tak po prostu do Harry'ego, bo miał problemy z rozmawianiem z nim sam na sam. W jego gardle tworzyła się dziwna gula i nie mógł powiedzieć więcej niż kilka słów. Harry bardzo go peszył i sprawiał, że jego pewność siebie znikała.  
— Wcale o nim nie myślałem — odpowiedział, lekko speszony. — I nie mogę do niego tak po prostu iść po mleko!  
— Możesz, a nawet musisz — zaczęła mama Louisa. — Ja też w sumie potrzebuję trochę mleka do kawy.  
— To może ty po nie pójdziesz? — zaproponował.  
— Oszalałeś? Nie mogę się mu tak pokazać! — oburzyła się. — Nawet nie jestem pomalowana.  
— A ja jestem w bieliźnie i wyglądam jak gówno — odparł, krzyżując ręce na ramionach. — Poza tym, czy Harry nie jest dla ciebie za młody?  
— Czy dla cienie nie jest za stary? — powątpiewała Jay.  
— Czy ty nie masz przypadkiem męża?  
— Dobra, 1:0 dla Louisa — wtrąciła się Lottie, przybijając bratu piątkę. — Ale i tak ty do niego idź. Tylko się ubierz. Chociaż...  
— Dobra, już dobra, pójdę do niego — mruknął zrezygnowany.  
— Wow, szkoda, że tak szybko cię to sprzątania nie można namówić — mama posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech, a on wyszedł do swojego pokoju.

Ω  
Wrócił dosłownie chwilę później, po ubraniu się, umyciu zębów (naoglądał się za dużo porno i wolał to zrobić na wszelki wypadek) i szybkim ułożeniem włosów. Wyszedł, kierując się do domu obok. Stanął przed drzwiami, zastanawiając się czy na pewno powinien był tutaj przyjść. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Słyszał, jak ktoś schodzi po schodach i wciąż starał się zachować spokój. To tylko mleko.  
Drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanął Harry. I wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby jego włosy nie były tak zmierzwione i miał na sobie tylko dresy. Louis przyjrzał się jego torsowi, na którym widniało kilka tatuaży. Wcześniej zauważył tylko te na rękach i klacie teraz jednak oprócz jaskółek dostrzegł motyla oraz dziwne liście przy jego biodrach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby kilka razy zlustrować go wzrokiem, starając się zapamiętać każdy jego szczegół.  
— Hej, Louis — przywitał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — Coś się stało?  
— Hej — wyjąkał, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. — Nie... To znaczy, skończyło mi się mleko do herbaty i przyszedłem spytać się czy mógłbyś mi trochę pożyczyć?  
— Mam pożyczyć ci mleko do herbaty?  
— Mhm, jeśli to nie problem...  
— Pewnie, że nie, wejdź — wpuścił go do środka. Louis znalazł się w dużym, ładnie urządzonym pokoju. Jeszcze rok temu to miejsce wyglądało całkiem inaczej, było dość staroświeckie, ale przytulne. Teraz wciąż nie było chłodne, tylko bardziej psute. Brakowało mnóstwa bibelotów, które tak uwielbiała ciocia Harry'ego. Mężczyzna pozbył się również dziwnych foteli w kwiaty, zastępując je skórzanymi oraz wyrzucił włochaty dywan. Louisowi podobało się to miejsce, a ramki ze zdjęciami powodowały, że dom nie był jak z katalogu, tylko miał własną duszę.  
— Ładnie tutaj — powiedział do Harry'ego, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową, wchodząc do kuchni, a Louis podążył za nim. Otworzył lodówkę i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Chłopak w tym czasie obserwował jak jego mięsnie na plecach spięły się, gdy wyciągnął dwa kartony i mu pokazał:  
— Mam dwu i trzy procentowe, które wolisz? — zapytał.  
— Chyba dwu — odparł. — Nalejesz mi to do jakiejś szklanki?  
— Och, zostało mi jakieś pół kartony — wstrząsnął tym, żeby to udowodnić. — Możesz wziąć całe.  
— To na pewno nie problem? — upewnił się.  
— Ja i tak wolę te bardziej tłuste — uznał Harry i podał Louisowi karton. — Więc, pijesz herbatę z mlekiem?  
— Pewnie, taka jest najlepsza — powiedział.  
— Nigdy nie próbowałem.  
— Jesteś w ogóle Anglikiem? — prychnął. — Herbata z mlekiem, bez cukru to najlepsze, co się może w życiu zdarzyć.  
— Chyba jesteś zbyt młody, ale uwierz, są lepsze rzeczy w życiu niż herbata — mrugnął do niego, a Louis przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie jestem aż tak młody, żeby o tym nie wiedzieć — uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, a Harry przygryzł swoje pełne usta. — Chodziło mi o coś innego. Naprawdę powinieneś spróbować. Są dwa sposoby parzenia takiej herbaty; można dawać najpierw herbatę, potem mleko albo na odwrót.  
— A jak ty wolisz?  
— Ten pierwszy, mleko to tylko dodatek — odpowiedział, Harry uśmiechnął się. — Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać, jak to się dokładnie robi.  
— Okej, to może kiedyś zaprosisz mnie do siebie? — Louis przełknął głośniej ślinę, gdy usłyszał propozycję Harry'ego. Czy on właśnie chciał się z nim umówić? Trochę w to nie wierzył, że ten pół nagi mężczyzna przed nim, chce poświęcić swój wolny czas na spotkanie z nim.  
— Moja mama i siostra są teraz w domu... — zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
— Hej, spokojnie — przystopował. — Nie musimy tego zrobić teraz, przecież mamy teraz całe wakacje. Jesteś przecież wolny od szkoły, hm?  
Louis mógłby się poczuć trochę urażony, że Hary wypomina mu to, że wciąż chodzi do szkoły, ale nie mógł, bo po pierwsze, mężczyzna chciał się z nim spotkać i po drugie, słodko się przy tym uśmiechał.  
— Racja, nie robię nic szczególnego — przyznał. — Nie licząc kilku imprez.  
Sposób w jaki Harry uniósł swoje brwi w zdziwieniu, upewnił Louisa, że dobrze zrobił, pokazując mu, że wcale nie jest taki grzeczny, na jakiego wyglądał. Był przekonany, że jego mama zdążyła opowiedzieć wszystkim sąsiadom, nie pomijając Stylesa, jak zdolnego i mądrego ma syna. Jego dobre oceny sprawiały, że ludzie automatycznie uważali go za bezproblemowego syna, stroniącego od imprez i alkoholu. Nie chodziło o to, że chciał w jakiś sposób zaimponować Harry'emu tym, że pije czy imprezuje; raczej chodziło o lekkie pobudzenie jego wyobraźni. Uśmiechał się na samą myśl, że Harry zastanawia się, co robi na takich spotkaniach. Przecież on wcale nie był taki stary i zapewne pamiętał swoje własne imprezy; picie, całowanie się z ludźmi po pijaku. Louis nie był pewien, czy Harry jest nim zainteresowany, ale miał nadzieję, że wywołanie u niego lekkiej zazdrości tylko wyjdzie na dobre.  
— Okej, czyli nie zdziw się, jak kiedyś do ciebie wpadnę — zaśmiał się, więc Louis wziął to za żart.  
Podziękował i pożegnał się, po czym wrócił do domu, całkowicie tracąc ochotę na herbatę. Nie tłumacząc nic nikomu, poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. I nikt nie może go winić, jeśli doszedł z imieniem Harry'ego na ustach i z myślą o cudownych tatuażach na jego torsie.

Ω  
Minął tydzień, a wżyciu Louisa nie zdążyło się nic interesującego. Spędzał dnie na spotkaniach z Zaynem i kilkoma innymi znajomymi, a wieczorami siedział w swoim pokoju, ciesząc się, że Lottie wyjechała na obóz. Kochał swoją siostrę, ale cudownie było wchodzić do łazienki, którą dzielił z siostrą i zastać ją pustą. Nikt nie poganiał go podczas jego długich prysznicy.  
Było południe, Kidy przyszedł do niego Zayn. Nudził się w domu, więc bez zapowiedzi postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciela. Louis leżał właśnie na łóżku, wspominając na głos ich przedwczorajszą imprezę, podczas gdy Zayn siedział na parapecie.  
— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — oburzył się Tomlinson, gdy przyjaciel nie reagował przez dłuższy czas.  
— Stary, miałeś rację... — powiedział łamliwym głosem, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do Louisa. Te przewrócił oczami i niechętnie wstał z łóżka, żeby zobaczyć, co tak przykuło uwagę Zayna.  
Cholera.  
Z okna mieli idealny widok na Harry'ego, który kosił trawę. Miał na sobie jedynie shorty, jego włosy związane były w kok, a ciało spocone. Louis przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na niego, o czym przeniósł wzrok na Zayna i jęknął:  
— Czemu taki człowiek musi mieszkać obok?  
— Żeby cię wyruchał — odparł, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Louis przewrócił oczami. — Przecież dobrze wiesz, że moglibyście to zrobić.  
— Gdyby nie to, że praktycznie nigdy nie jestem sam w domu, bo jestem pieprzonym nastolatkiem, którym w życiu nie zainteresuje się Harry.  
— Miałeś go zaprosić na herbatę — przypomniał Zayn, akcentując ostatnie słowo. — Może nie jestem ekspertem, ale w moim świecie, kiedy dwójka gorących ludzi spotyka się na picie herbaty, to uprawiają seks.  
— Twój świat jest dziwny.  
— Przynajmniej już wiesz, czemu nigdy nie piję z tobą herbaty — powiedział z uśmiechem.  
— Aww, właśnie nazwałeś mnie gorącym! — ucieszył się. — To co ja mam zrobić?  
— Teraz powinieneś zasłonić rolety, bo wydaję mi się, że pan Styles patrzy w naszą stronę — lekko kiwnął głową w stronę trawnika. Harry pomachał w ich stronę, a Louis niepewnie mu odmachał, przeklinając swoje życie.

Ω  
— Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę? — spytała Jay, sięgając po torbę podręczną.  
— Mam siedemnaście lat, dam radę spędzić weekend sam — westchnął, całując mamę w policzek. Usłyszeli dźwięk klaksonu, gdy Mark chciał pogonić nim kobietę.  
— Na lodówce zostawiłam ci numer do pana Stylesa, jakby się coś działo dzwoń do niego — powiedziała. — Obiecał, że się tobą zajmie. Ma wolny weekend, więc może zrobić ci zakupy, jak go poprosisz.  
— Nie wierzę, że potraktowałaś mnie przy nim jak dziecko — odparł obrażony. — Nie potrzebuję jego pomocy.  
— Też cię kocham! — krzyknęła w drzwiach, kiedy Louis machał jej na pożegnanie.  
Nareszcie sam w domu.  
Rodzice pojechali do jego cioci, która nie przepada za Louisem, więc pozwolili mu zostać samemu. Louis czuł się podekscytowany, że przez całe dwa dni może robić, co tylko zechcę. Już zaprosił swoich znajomych na małą imprezę dzisiaj wieczorem, musiał jedynie jechać do sklepu, żeby kupić parę rzeczy. Problem był taki, że jego motocykl wciąż stał zepsuty w garażu, więc musiał kogoś poprosić o zrobienie za niego zakupów. Były dwie możliwości; Zayn albo Harry. Zdecydowanie wolał tę pierwszą opcję.  
Do Zayn:  
Staryyyy, podjechałbyś ze mną do sklepu, żeby zrobić zakupy na imprezę?  
Od Zayn:  
Nie mogę, jestem z siostrą na zakupach :(( zabij mnie  
Do Zayn:  
NIE MÓW ŻE MUSZE PROSIĆ HARRY'EGO  
Od Zayn:  
Poproś go jeszcze o gumki

Jęknął, dochodząc do wniosku, że musi jednak zdać się na łaskę Harry'ego, jeśli chce żeby jego impreza wypaliła. Wcale nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, po tym, jak mężczyzna zobaczył, że Louis go obserwuje. Od tego czasu starał się go unikać, więc z trudem przekonał siebie, żeby do niego zadzwonić.  
Wziął numer z lodówki i wpisał do swojego telefonu (przez chwilę zastanawiał, jak zapisać kontakt, zdecydował się w końcu na „Harry", bo „gorącu sąsiad, który ma mnie ruchać" było za długie). Napisał na kartce listę rzeczy, jakich potrzebuje, żeby na pewno o niczym nie zapomnieć. Później w głowie ułożył, co powie Harry'emu i brzmiało to naprawdę dobrze.  
Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i nie musiał czekać więcej niż dwa sygnały, żeby rozmówca odebrał:  
— Louis? — usłyszał głos Harry'ego. — Hej.  
— Skąd masz mój numer? — zdziwił się chłopak.  
— Mógłbym spytać o to samo.  
— Mama mi go podała — opowiedział.  
— Mnie też — roześmiał się, a Louis zastanowił się, jak teraz wygląda i gdzie jest. — Coś się stało?  
— Bo mam pewien problem — zaczął powoli. — Dzisiaj robię małą imprezę i muszę zrobić zakupy, ale mój motocykl jest zepsuty. Czy jak będziesz jechał do sklepu mógłbyś mi kupić kilka rzeczy? Jeśli to nie problem i oczywiście oddam ci pieniądze.  
— Co do tej imprezy...  
— Obiecuję, że będzie cicho — przerwał mu.  
— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedział niepewnie. — Myślisz, że mógłbym wpaść?  
— Na imprezę? — zdziwił się Louis, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał cuchy pomruk. — Wiesz, że będą tam same nastolatki?  
— Jeśli się wstydzisz mnie przed znajomymi to okej. Po prostu pomyślałem, że dano nie byłem na domówce.  
— Harry, to nie tak — próbował się obronić, słysząc smutny ton głosu mężczyzny. — Myślałem, że ty raczej nie chcesz się bawić z małolatami, którzy ślinią się na twój widok.  
— A ślinią się?  
— Jeżeli to sposób, żeby uzyskać komplementy, to się panu nie uda, panie Styles — zażartował.  
— Pytam serio.  
— Harry, widziałeś się w ogóle w lustrze? Założę się, że każdy na tej imprezie, niezależnie od płci i orientacji będzie chciał się tobie przypodobać — westchnął. — Ale ja z chęcią pochwalę się moim sąsiadem.  
— Och, czyli w takim razie będziesz mnie musiał pilnować, skoro jestem twój — w tym momencie serce Louisa postanowiło wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Właściwie to dobrze, bo mogło od razu iść do rąk Harry'ego, tam gdzie było jego miejsce. — To co mam kupić? — Louis przeczytał mu po kolei listę, składającą się z samego alkoholu i przekąsek. — I pomyśleć, że miałem cię pilnować...  
— Wpadnij o dziewiętnastej — powiadomił go Louis, szczerząc się do siebie. — I dzięki za zakupy.  
— To ja dziękuję.  
Pożegnali się i Louis położył się na łóżku, przykładając telefon do piersi jak jakaś zakochana nastolatka.  
(którą był)

Ω  
— Już otwieram! — wykrzyknął, słysząc dzwonek. Jeszcze sprawdził swoją misternie układaną fryzurę, zanim otworzył Harry'emu drzwi. — Hej, wejdź.  
Harry usłuchał jego polecenia i wszedł do środka. Louis zaprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie położyli zakupy. Chłopak sprawdził, czy wszystko zostało kupione, po czym oddał pieniądze Stylesowi.  
— Więc, mówiłeś coś o zepsutym motocyklu? — zagadał Harry, gdy Louis usiadł na blacie, żeby być wzrostu mężczyzny. — Co konkretnie się stało?  
— Gdybym wiedział, to raczej bym to naprawił — prychnął, wyciągając butelkę wina i kładąc ją obok siebie na blacie. — Ostatnio próbowałem go odpalić, nie udało mu się. Mark też coś sprawdzał, ale nie wie, o co chodzi. Właściwie, to czemu pytasz?  
— Znam się trochę na tym, jako nastolatek dorabiałem jako mechanik — wzruszył ramionami. — Jak chcesz, to mogę to sprawdzić.  
— Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo cię wykorzystuję...  
— To naprawdę żaden problem — odpowiedział, poklepując przyjacielsko jego kolano. — Zaprowadzisz mnie do garażu?  
Louis przytaknął i zeskoczył z blatu, zaprowadzając Harry'ego na miejsce. Garaż wydawał się być dziwnie pusty, bez samochodu. Wciąż jednak było tam mnóstwo rupieci, jakiś narzędzi i motocykl Louisa. Podeszli do niego i Harry dotknął pojazd opuszkami placów.  
— Ślicznotka — mruknął, siadając na nim. Najczęściej Louis był bardzo zaborczy i nie lubił, jak ktoś dotykał jego motoru, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu, że Harry próbował odpalić maszynę. Jednak motocykl wciąż nie działał. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i spróbował jeszcze raz. — Dziwne. Mogę zajrzeć do środka?  
— Jasne — zgodził się. — Jak chcesz to na szafce są narzędzia Marka, ja mogę zrobić ci coś do picia.  
— Poproszę herbatę — uśmiechnął się do niego, rozpinając trochę koszulę.  
— Wolisz słodką czy gorzką?  
— Raczej słodką.  
Louis wyszedł z garażu i skierował się do kuchni. Gotował wodę na herbatę i zadzwonił do Zayna:  
— Tak, dalej siedzę w sklepie — jęknął chłopak na przywitanie.  
— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedział podekscytowany. — Harry jest u mnie, przyniósł mi zakupy, a teraz naprawia motocykl.  
— Wielofunkcyjny ten twój kochaś — stwierdził ze śmiechem.  
— Chcę żeby mnie pieprzył w garażu, czy ja proszę o tak wiele? — jęknął.  
— Prosisz o scenę z porno.  
— Ja chcę tylko zedrzeć z niego brudną ze smaru koszulkę, całować jego spocone ciało, podczas gdy on będzie mnie pieprzył, opierając o maskę samochodu.  
— To wciąż scena z porno i problem jest taki, że Harry raczej nie ubrudzi się smarem z motocyklu i nie masz samochodu, na którym mógłby cię pieprzyć — oznajmił Zayn.  
— Psujesz moje fantazje erotycznie, dzięki — prychnął.  
— Nie psuję, chcę je urzeczywistnić — powiedział. — A żeby to zrobić musza być bardziej realne. Co powiesz na seks na tej kanapie w garażu?  
— Brzmi dobrze — przyznał. — Zayn, ja tak bardzo chcę go ssać...  
— Jesteś napalony, czemu dzwonisz do mnie zamiast powiedzieć to Harry'emu? — oburzył się lekko. — Wróć do tego garażu nago, może zadziała.  
— Zayn, twoje porady są fantastyczne, myślałeś nad pracą psychologa? — spytał sarkastycznie, zalewając wodą herbatę.  
— Byłbym w tym fantastyczny. Jesteś napalony; rozbierz się i czekaj aż ktoś cię wyrucha. Jesteś smutny; przestań być smutnym — zaczął wymieniać. — To są przydatne rady!  
— Kończę z tobą rozmowę, widzimy się od dziewiętnastej. Harry też będzie.  
— Jeśli nie będziecie się pieprzyć teraz, ja zrobię to z nim wieczorem — zażartował.  
— Chyba śnisz — prychnął i usłyszał jeszcze śmiech Zayna zanim się rozłączył.  
Dokończył parzenie herbaty, po czym dodał do niej mleka w odpowiednich proporcjach. Wsypał jeszcze trochę cukru do kubka Harry'ego, wiedząc, że ten woli słodszą herbatę. Szedł powoli do garażu, starając się nic nie rozlać, po czym otworzył nogą drzwi. Położył napoje na stoliku i przyglądał się Harry'emu, który bez koszulki, pochylał się nad motocyklem.  
— Hej? — powiedział niepewnie Louis, żeby zakomunikować mu, że przyszedł.  
— Hej — odpowiedział, wstając i pokazując swój tors w całej okazałości. — Przepraszam, że się rozebrałem, ale strasznie tutaj duszno.  
— Tak — to jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wyrzucić, bo naprawdę zrobiło mu się gorąco. Lustrował Harry'ego wzrokiem, dopóki nie zauważył pewnego siebie uśmieszku na jego twarzy.  
— Daj mi chwilkę, zaraz to dokończę — powiedział mężczyzna, wracając na miejsce, podczas gdy Louis oparł się o kanapę, z kubkiem herbaty. Przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem pracy Harry'ego, podziwiając każdy skrawek jego ciała. W końcu podniósł się z ziemi i usiadł na motocykl, próbując go zapalić. Udało mu się za pierwszym razem, więc po zrobieniu rundki na około garażu, szedł z pojazdu i podszedł do Louisa, ocierając dłonie szmatką. — Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?  
— Tak — westchnął Louis, oblizując usta i patrząc się na nagi tors Harry'ego, który znajdował się naprzeciwko jego twarzy, gdy ten sięgnął po swój kubek z herbatą.  
— Miałem na myśli motocykl, w gwoli ścisłości.  
— To też — wyjąkał, rumieniąc się, kiedy Harry posłał mu zalotny uśmiech. — Dziękuje ci bardzo. Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć?  
— Na razie wystarczy mi herbata — uniósł w górę kubek, siadając na kanapie. — Miałeś rację, jest fantastyczna.  
— Bez cukru jeszcze lepsza, ale podobno wolisz słodszą.  
— Masz mnie — poklepał miejsce obok siebie, sprawiając, że Louis również usiadł na kanapie. — Lubię wszystko, co słodkie; herbatę, ciastka, chłopców... — szepnął, muskając kolano młodszego.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, oblizując usta i analizując jego słowa. Właśnie przyznał mu się, że lubi chłopców. Czyli nie dość, że jest gejem, to jeszcze woli młodszych. Harry Styles chyba spadł mu z nieba.  
— Harrychceszmniepieprzyć? — powiedział bardzo szybko. A mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
— Możesz powtórzyć?  
— Słyszałeś.  
— Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks? — zdziwił się.  
— To u nas, nastolatków znaczy „pieprzyć" — powiadomił go.  
— Wiem — stwierdził lekko speszony. — Mam na myśli, jesteś pewien?  
— Jezu, Harry jeśli nie chcesz, to ja nie mam zamiaru cię prosić — powiedział, lekko urażony jego zachowaniem. Chcąc zachować resztki dumy, wstał, ale zaraz został pociągnięty w dół tak, że wylądował na Kolnach Harry'ego.  
— Nie waż się myśleć, że mógłbym cię nie chcieć — Harry ułożył dłonie na jego udach, pocierając je. — Pragnę cię, ale ty jesteś taki młody i niewinny i sprawiasz, że czuję się jak pedofil.  
— Jestem legalny, jeśli to cię martwi — powiadomił go, napawając się jego dotykiem.  
— Wiem, ale to wciąż dziwne, nie uważasz? Twoi rodzice mi zaufali i powierzyli mi nad tobą opiekę, a ja będę pieprzył ich syna.  
— Och, czyli jednak to zrobisz? — dokuczał mu Louis, wplatając palce w jego włosy.  
— Tak mocno, że usłyszy cię cała okolica — mruknął do jego ucha, chwile przed przygryzieniem go, a chłopak poczuł dreszcze na całym ciele.  
— Czekam, w takim razie — wyszeptał i pozwolił Harry'emu się całować.  
Ich usta obiły się o siebie szybko i z desperacją. Mężczyzna nie zaczął powoli, tylko od razy wpił się w niego wraz z językiem, prosząc o większy dostęp. Louis oparł się i otworzył usta, pozwalając mu na wszystko. On sam w międzyczasie zajął się miarowym ocieraniem o Harry'ego i badaniem rękoma jego torsu. Mężczyzna chwycił tyłek Louisa, dociskając do siebie i sprawiając, że chłopak poczuł jego erekcje. Sam czuł, że jego spodnie robią się za ciasne, ale wolał skupić się na pełnym ustach, które tak nieziemsko go całowały. Louis był tak zachwycony, jak opuchnięte były jego wargi, że zaczął ssać dolna, podczas gdy Harry sunął swoim językiem po jego.  
Mężczyzna pchnął biodra do góry, sprawiając, że Louis jęknął i odsunął na chwilę swoje usta od niego. W tym czasie Harry zaczął całować bok jego szyi. Chłopak mocniej pociągnął jego włosy, pomrukując cicho, czując przyjemne ssanie. Nie przejmował się znakami, jakie zostawia na jego ciele, sam zapragnął zrobić mu jak najwięcej malinek, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, do kogo należy.  
— Chcę ci obciągnąć — powiedział ochryple Louis.  
— Słucham? — spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. — Znaczy, tak, proszę. Jezus.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co się działo, kiedy Louis całował jego szyję, podczas gdy palce rozpinały rozporek. Następnie zszedł z niego i próbował zdjąć jego spodnie. Mężczyzna uniósł biodra, ułatwiając mu pracę, a Louis ściągnął jego rurki i bokserki za jednym razem, rzucając je gdzieś za sobą. Klęknął między jego nogami, przyglądając się prze chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry'ego.  
— Ładny — mruknął do siebie, zanim wziął penisa w dłoń i poruszył kilka razy. Zrobił się jeszcze twardszy, ale Louis skupił się na ssaniu skóry tuż nad nim i w okolicach czarnego tuszu na jego ciele. Zostawiał małe czerwone plamki, które pewnie jutro zrobią się purpurowe, sprawiając, że Harry jeszcze przez kilka dni będzie pamiętał jego dotyk.  
Gdy już skończył pracę i spojrzał na swoje dzieło, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Spojrzał na Harry'ego w momencie, w którym nachylił się, żeby przejechać językiem po całej długości penisa, od podstawy w górę.  
— Kurwa, Louis — wyjęczał Harry, chwytając jego włosy.  
Louis ponownie owinął rękę u podstawy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
— Jak się czujesz z tym, że zaraz ci obciągnę?  
— Cudownie — wymruczał, głaszcząc go po głowie.  
— Nie masz już wyrzutów sumienia? — spytał, przejeżdżając placem po główce i trącając miejsce za jego uchem. Louis mruknął i zamknął oczy, napawając się tym dotykiem.  
— Louis, błagam — wypchnął swoje biodra w jego stronę, a on miał już dość droczenia się.  
Otarł główkę o swoje usta, po czym zlizał preejakulat, oblizując usta. Wziął go do ust, z początku tylko trochę, obserwując cały czas reakcję Harry'ego. Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, ciężko oddychając. Louis brał go coraz głębiej, aż w końcu doszedł do połowy i poczuł, że zaczynają mu łzawić oczy. Zrezygnował z patrzenia na mężczyznę, zamknął powieki, starając się wziąć go do końca. Słyszał jego jęki, gdy poczuł główkę w swoim gardle, zatrzymał odruch krztuszenia się. Wbił paznokcie w jego uda, kiedy poczuł, że Harry próbuje go odsunąć od siebie. Penis wyślizgnął się z jego ust z mlaśnięciem, kiedy mężczyzna pomógł mu wstać.  
— Jesteś taki doskonały — mruknął do niego, zdejmując z niego koszulkę. — Chcę się tobą nacieszyć.  
Louis ponownie usiadł a jego kolanach, a Harry zajął się lizaniem i ssaniem jego sutków. Chłopak przycisnął go mocniej do siebie, pozwalając się podgryzać i być brutalniejszym. Powoli roztapiał się w jego ramionach, ciesząc się każdym jego ruchem. Harry trzymał dłonie na jego talii, dotykając kciukami żeber. Louis westchnął głośno, gdy mężczyzna mocniej zassał jego sutek i spojrzał w dół, obserwując, jak jego oczy były zamknięte, a usta skupione na zadaniu. I Louis uwielbiał to, że Harry chce tak dobrze poznać jego ciało i się nim nacieszyć, ale on wolał przejść do konkretów.  
— Pieprz mnie już — jęknął, łapiąc jego penisa w dłoń.  
— Mam lubrykant w kuchni — oznajmił. Jego usta były czerwone i opuchnięte, i Louis miał ochotę je całować do końca swojego życia.  
— Czemu masz lubrykant w kuchni? — Spytał, gdy przestał już podziewać Harry'ego i zrozumiał sens jego słów.  
— Kupiłem go na zakupach.  
— Czy ty się tego spodziewałeś? — zaciekawił się, ciągle bawiąc się jego penisem. — Wyrzuty sumienia...  
— Wolałem być — chłopak przyspieszył ruch ręką, więc Harry jęknął głośniej — przygotowany.  
Louis zaśmiał się i wstał z niego.  
— Jest w twojej reklamówce? — dopytał, a mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Louis wyszedł z garażu i po chwilę wrócił z buteleczką i paczką prezerwatyw. — Spójrz, co jeszcze mam! Gumki też kupiłeś jakby co?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do niego, zdejmując wszystkie jego ubrania i obserwując przez pewien czas. Louis czuł się zawstydzony, kiedy mężczyzna dotykał opuszkami palców jego ciała, jakby badając i napawając się każdym centymetrem. Chłopak ujął jego dłoń i zaprowadził na kanapę.  
— Na kolanach — poradził Harry, a Louis z radością wykonał jego polecenie. Wypiął się w jego stronę, a mężczyzna przejechał placem po jego kręgosłupie, wywołując dreszcze. — W takiej pozycji wyglądasz na takiego posłusznego.  
Chłopak przygryzł wargę, żeby nie być zbyt głośnym, kiedy poczuł dłoń Harry'ego miedzy swoimi pośladkami. Styles klęknął za nim, a Louis czuł, że jego kark zaczyna drętwieć, nie mógł jednak przestać obserwować każdego jego ruchu. Wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, kiedy Harry pociągnął jego biodra do siebie i zajął się lizaniem dookoła jego wejścia. Rozszerzał jego pośladki kciukami, całkowicie skupiony na swojej pracy.  
— Kurwa, Harry... — udało mu się wydobyć z siebie, kiedy mężczyzna ścisnął jego sutek. Chłopak przestał się kontrolować, chcąc cały czas więcej, więc opuścił lekko biodra. Harry jęknął w jego ciało, wchodząc w niego językiem. Louis zsunął się bardziej na kolana, żeby język mężczyzny znalazł się jeszcze głębiej. Ten z łatwością zrozumiał aluzję i lizał go jeszcze szybciej i intensywniej. Młodszy nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, jego dłonie chciały dotykać Harry'ego, ale ten był zbyt daleko, dlatego musiał nacieszyć się trzymaniem jego dłoni na swoim sutku.  
Louis czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma, a chciał jeszcze, żeby Harry w niego wszedł, bo to właśnie o tym fantazjował przez dłuższy czas. Nie żeby, to co teraz robili mu się nie podobało; raczej się tego nie spodziewał. Jeszcze nikt wcześniej nie lizał go tam i Louis zdecydowanie chciałby to kiedyś powtórzyć.  
Harry odsunął się od niego z mlaśnięciem, a chłopak nie miał siły się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, co teraz robi. Położył głowę płasko, cały czas trzymając tyłek w górze. Słyszał otwieranie lubrykantu i mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak mężczyzna nakłada żel na swoje palce, uśmiechając się przy tym.  
— Dasz radę odwrócić się na plecy czy zostałeś już wystarczająco wypierzony? — zażartował.  
— Nie schlebiaj sobie — prychnął, zmieniając pozycję. Harry stał przed nim z buteleczką i przygryzał wargę. — No pospiesz się.  
— Chcę cię najpierw podziwiać — powiedział, obserwując dokładnie młodszego. Louis leżał na plecach, podpierając się na łokciu, a drugą dłonią dotykał swojego penisa. — Daje ci pięć sekund, żeby przestał się gapić i do mnie podszedł albo sam się ze sobą zabawię.  
— Robisz to z myślą o mnie od kilku miesięcy — odparł, podchodząc do niego.  
— Vice versa — Louis chciał rzucić jeszcze jakąś błyskotliwą uwagą, ale zrezygnował w momencie, którym Harry, bez żadnych ostrzeżeń, włożył w niego palec. — Kurwa.  
— Nie przeklinaj — upomniał go, poruszając palcem w jego wnętrzu. Louis starał się mieć cały czas otwarte oczy, żeby obserwować mimikę twarzy i poczynania Harry'ego. Na jego czole wyskoczyło kilka kropel potu, a włosy były w nieładzie. I on uwielbiał taką jego wersję, chyba nawet bardziej od tej perfekcyjnej, którą widział codziennie. Teraz Harry należał do niego i Louis czuł się w pewien sposób dumny. Owinął dłoń wokół penisa, kiedy mężczyzna dołożył kolejny palec. Nie spieszył się, rozciągając Louis powoli i cierpliwie, opuszkami muskając jego prostatę. To sprawiło, że Louis był bardzo głośny.  
— Kurwa, wejdź już we mnie... — wydyszał.  
— Louis, czy ty widziałeś mojego penisa?  
— Jezu, tak, bardzo ładny, jeśli o to ci chodziło, ale pieprz mnie — przewrócił oczami.  
— Dzięki, ale chodziło mi o to, że muszę cię dobrze rozciągnąć, żeby nic cię nie bolało. Dwoma palcami to ty się możesz pieprzyć sam, ja zrobię to porządnie — mruknął, dodając trzeci palec i Louis musiał wygiąć swoje plecy w łuk. Harry miał racje, najczęściej zabawiał się dwoma i to mu wystarczyło, ale kiedy teraz mężczyzna rozciągał go dokładnie, krzyżując w jego wnętrzu palce, rozpłynął się. Jęczał głośno jego imię, podczas gdy starszy pocałował go w żuchwę, zanim wyciągnął palce.  
Śliskimi dłońmi otworzył prezerwatywę i naciągnął na swoją długość. Louis drżał, przyglądając się, jak Harry nakłada lubrykant na siebie, poruszając kilka razy penisem. Chłopak rozszerzył nogi najmocniej jak mógł, gotowy, żeby mężczyzna w niego wszedł. Harry pozwolił główce penisa dotknąć jego wejścia kilka razy, torturując zarówno Louisa, jak i siebie. Młodszy miał dość droczenia się, dlatego zniżył się, chwytając członek i po prosu pchnął go w siebie. Czuł, jak mocno go rozciąga i podziękował w duchu Harry'emu za dłuższe przygotowanie. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak dobrego z nikim innym, mimo że mężczyzna jeszcze się nie poruszył i nawet nie wszedł w niego całkowicie.  
Styles pogładził kciukiem policzek Louisa, a ten kiwnął głową, dając mu znak, że jest gotowy. Harry oblizał usta i zaczął lekko kołysać swoimi biodrami. Chłopak drżał, równocześnie czując drżenie mężczyzny. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w zastraszającym tempie, a on sam nie potrafił wyrównać oddechu.  
W końcu Harry ulitował się nad nimi i zaczął opuszać się w dół, gładząc biodra chłopaka.  
— Jest dobrze — powiadomił go Louis. Harry wszedł do końca, a on z radością obserwował, jak ich ciała łączą się w jedno, poruszając się powoli i głęboko. Mężczyzna pochylił się, żeby pocałować Louis i zatrzymać jego jęki, bo mocno pchnął w jego wnętrze. Chłopak musiał wtopić palce w jego włosy i dotykać umięśnionych pleców, zapominając o swoim penisie, który teraz został uwięziony między ich brzuchami. Trudno, wolał poznać każdy skrawek ciała Harry'ego, napajać się jego gładkością i każdym ruchem mięśni. Czuł, że może napisać poemat o tym, jak plecy mężczyzny wyginają się, kiedy wbije w nie paznokcie.  
— Mogę szybciej? — poprosił Harry, a Louis w odpowiedzi oplótł jego tors nogami, żeby ten wszedł w niego najgłębiej jak to możliwie. Już dawno zapomniał wszystkich słów, ale w momencie, w którym mężczyzna mocno w niego uderzył, zapomniał swojego imienia. Louis krzyczał głośno, a jego uda spinały się przy każdym ruchu Harry'ego, które za każdym razem zdawało się być głębsze, szybsze i mocniejsze. Przyjemność rozpływała po całym jego ciele, krzyczał cały czas imię Harry'ego, które jako jedyne słowo nie wyleciało mu z głowy. Starszy sapał głośno, co pewien czas podgryzając jego szyję lub całując miejsce za uchem.  
Louis czuł, że za chwile osiągnie swój szczyt, dlatego z trudem wcisnął dłoń między ich ciała, żeby się dotknąć. Harry pomógł mu, unosząc się wyżej na dłoniach i przyspieszając ruchy swoich bioder. Szybko odsunął jednak rękę Louisa, zastępując ją własną. Ciało chłopaka przez chwilę zatrzymało się, zacisnął się wokół Harry'ego, głośno dochodząc. Przygryzł ramię Harry'ego, kiedy ten wciąż go dotykał, nawet po tym jak Louis skończył i był bardzo wrażliwy. Mężczyźnie wystarczyło jeszcze kilka pchnięć, po których wyszedł i zdjął prezerwatywę rzucając ją za siebie.  
— Chcę cię ssać — powiedział mu Louis, kiedy Harry patrzył się na niego, nie wiedząc gdzie skończyć. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna chciał ubrudzić całe jego ciało.  
Louis wziął go delikatnie do buzi, zmęczony tym wszystkim i rozpraszająco go lizał. Harry przyjmował wszystko z niskimi pomrukami, trzymając postawę swojego penisa i próbując wsadzić go głębiej w usta chłopaka. Ten mocno go zassał i poczuł jak słonawy smak wypełnia całą jego buzię. Starał się połknął wszystko, ale kilka kropel wyleciało przez lego kąciki. Harry zbierał je na swoje place i wsadzał do ust Louisa, a on pokornie wszystko zlizywał. Dokładnie go wyczyścił, a mężczyzna szedł z jego klatki piersiowej i cmoknął w czoło.  
— Cholera — wyszeptał Louis, dochodząc do siebie.  
— Zgodzę się.

Ω

Impreza trwała już w najlepsze, ludzie tańczyli już wszędzie, część z nich spała na schodach, jeszcze inni siedzieli w kuchni, cały czas pijąc. Wszyscy naprawdę dobrze się bawili, oprócz Louisa, który martwił się, że Harry wciąż się nie pojawił.  
— Loueh, nie ma czym się przejmować — pocieszał go Zayn, rozkładając się wygodnie na fotelu. — Czemu do niego nie zadzwonisz?  
— Nie będę mu się narzucał — mruknął, pijąc wino z gwinta, stojąc obok przyjaciela. — Pewnie po prostu chciał mnie przelecieć, a teraz śmieje się ze mnie z kumplami, bo byłem beznadziejny.  
— Na pewno nie byłeś beznadziejny — Zayn wziął od niego butelkę i położył obok fotela. — A jeżeli Harry cię nie docenił, to znaczy, że jest skurwielem. I pewnie ma małego.  
— Właśnie, że nie — jęknął, siadając na chłopaka okrakiem.  
— To wyobraź sobie, że miał i będzie ci lepiej — parsknął śmiechem. — I nie pij już, bo jak się najebiesz, będąc smutnym, to będziesz tutaj płakał — Louis wtulił się w szyję Zayna, łkając cicho. — Właśnie o tym, mówiłem.  
— Dlaczego nikt mnie nie kocha? — spytał, a Zayn pogładził tył jego głowy.  
— Będzie dobrze, poznasz kiedyś jakiegoś wspaniałego faceta, z dużym penisem i jeszcze większym sercem — westchnął, przytulając do siebie przyjaciela. — Jesteś wspaniały i jeśli ten skurwiel tego nie docenił to jego problem.  
— Kocham cię, Zayn i przepraszam, że przeze mnie dzisiaj nie poruchasz.  
— Spoko, użyje swojej ręki myśląc o tym gorącym kolesiu przy barze — westchnął, a Louis się zaśmiał. — Czekaj, czy to nie Harry?  
— Twój gorący koleś to też Harry? — zdziwił się, próbując się odwrócić, ale utknął w fotelu.  
— Nie, obok mojego gorącego kolesia, jest Harry, zobacz! — wyjaśnił, klepiąc plecy Louisa. — I chyba się na nas patrzy.  
— Jak to chyba?  
— No nie wiem, nie mam okularów — bronił się. — Idzie w naszą stronę, no spójrz!  
— Nie mogę, utknąłem — jęknął, ocierając ich biodra o siebie i próbując się wydostać. — Boże nienawidzę mojego tyłka.  
— Ja go bardzo lubię — powiedział Zayn, a Louis poczuł, jak duża dłoń dotyka jego ramienia.  
— Louis, możemy porozmawiać, jak skończysz? — usłyszał głęboki męski głos i był pewien, że to Harry.  
— Już skończyłem — oznajmił, kiedy Malik w odpowiedni sposób przesunął biodro i udało mu się z niego wstać. — Przyszedłeś jednak? — skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a Harry zacisnął usta, patrząc się na Zayna, który pomachał mu lekko.  
— Pójdziemy w bardziej ustronne miejsce?  
— Możemy wyjść przed dom — zaproponował, idąc krok przed Harrym, uważając, żeby odpowiednie kręcił biodrami, pokazując mu, co stracił. Na zewnątrz było zimno, a muzyka i wszelkie hałasy wygłuszone. Usiedli razem na schodkach, patrząc się na siebie, zanim Louis nie przerwał ciszy: — Masz zamiar mi coś wyjaśnić?  
— To raczej ja powinienem się spytać, co robiłeś na kolanach tego kolesia.  
— Ja byłem pierwszy, więc powiedz mi, czemu postanowiłeś mnie olać, po tym jak mnie wykorzystałeś, hm? — zaatakował.  
— Przystopuj, po pierwsze wcale się nie wykorzystałem, a tym bardziej nie olałem! — obronił się. — Wyjaśnię ci to.  
— Czekam — powiedział lekko obrażony.  
— Po tym jak wróciłem od siebie, umyłem się i postanowiłem się na chwilę przespać. Byłem wykończony — uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który z trudem powstrzymywał się od odpowiedzenia tym samym. — Obudziłem się niedawno i pierwsze, co zobaczyłem po przyjściu tutaj, to ty na kolanach jakiegoś małolata.  
— Spokojnie, nie musisz być zazdrosny, to mój przyjaciel — przewrócił oczami. — Pocieszał mnie, bo myślałem, że zachowałeś się jak chuj i mnie wykorzystałeś.  
— Lou, nie mógłbym cię wykorzystać — złapał go za kolano. — I nie mogę myśleć, że ktoś inny mógłby cię dotykać. I wiem, że nie mam prawa tak mówić, ale jestem cholernie o ciebie zazdrosny.  
— To dziwne, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza — zaśmiał się, chwytając jego dłoń. — To w sumie słodkie.  
— Cieszę się, ze sonie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy — uśmiechnął się do niego.  
Siedzieli obok siebie, patrząc się w gwiazdy i trzymając za ręce. Louis położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, napawając się jego zapachem. Długie loki łaskotały go w twarzy, ale było to przyjemne, bo uwielbiał każdą część Harry'ego. Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna cmokał go w czoło, sprawiał, że Louis chichotał i miał ochotę po prostu zostać w jego ramionach na zawsze.  
— Mogę dzisiaj u ciebie spać? — spytał, patrząc się w jego zielone oczy, które ślicznie błyszczały w blasku gwiazd. — Nie musimy nic robić, chcę po prostu leżeć z tobą.  
— Okej — zgodził się.

Ω  
— Kurwa, Louis, co ty ze mną robisz? — wyjęczał Harry, kiedy chłopak opuszczał się na jego penisa.  
— Zamknij się i daj się ponieść — poradził mu i zaczął go ujeżdżać.  
Harry kochał sposób, w jaki Louis był władczy, nawet kiedy był pasywny. Mógł godzinami patrzeć, jak chłopak był równocześnie męski i delikatny; jego aksamitna skóra, lekkie wcięcie w talii i tyłek, który idealnie mieścił się w jego dłoniach. Harry miał zawsze na niego ochotę i nawet, jeśli czuł się zmęczony i powiedział Louisowi, że nie da rady go już dzisiaj pieprzyć, on znalazł na to sposób.  
Widział, jak krople potu spadają na klatkę piersiową chłopaka, kiedy on unosi się i opada, przymykając powieki. Dłońmi podpierał się na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, a on trzymał jego biodra, żeby go amortyzować.  
— Harry... — wyspała w ten najbardziej potrzebujący sposób, kiedy mężczyzna dotknął jego sutków. Uwielbiał słyszeć z jego ust swoje imię i chciał, żeby wypowiadał je codziennie, podczas ich wieczornych randek jak i leniwych poranków. To może i było popieprzone, ale chciał Louisa cały czas obok siebie, jego bycie pyskatym, na przemian z prośbami o pieprzenie go. Harry to kochał.  
— Mam cię — wyszeptał, kiedy poczuł, że nogi Louisa odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Chwycił jego dłonie i sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, od razu trafiając w punkt, który sprawił, że chłopak drżał. Wystarczyło dosłownie kilka pchnięć, połączonych z dotykaniem jego penisa, żeby Louis doszedł na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, pozwalając mu skończyć w sobie.  
Byli brudni i spoceni, więc przytulanie się w takich okolicznościach powinno być obrzydliwie, ale Harry to uwielbiał. Bo Louis był dla niego idealny zawsze, niezależnie od tego, co robił i w jakim był stanie. I jeżeli on tylko mu pozwoli, Harry może mu dać swój czas oraz przy okazji całego siebie, bo chłopak był warty jego życia.  
To chyba jest miłość.

Ω  
Bycie w związku z kimś, kto mieszka dom obok ciebie, ma bardzo wiele plusów. Po pierwsze, łatwo spędzać ze sobą całe dnie, wymykać się niezauważonym w nocy i po prostu wiedzieć, o wszystkim, co się robi. Właściwie to Harry nie widział większych minusów, ale i tak chciał, żeby Louis oficjalnie u niego zamieszkał. Miał już dość tego, że co jakiś czas chłopak wracał do siebie na noc i nie mógł być zawsze przy nim.  
Harry nie spodziewał się, że można się tak mocno zakochać. On był już wcześniej w związkach, ale nigdy nie czuł tego, co poczuł przy Louisie. Chłopak był po prostu wyjątkowy, idealny dla niego pod każdym względem, Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego i na odwrót. Młodszy również był mocno zakochany w Harrym i chciał ogłosić to całemu światu. Byli ze sobą dopiero kilka miesięcy, ale Louis wiedział, że bardzo go kocha.  
Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało to, że Louis przychodził do niego codziennie, marnując cały jego wolny czas, bo Harry nie uważał tego za marnowanie. Chłopak sprawiał, że każda minuta z nim była dobrze wykorzystanym czasem. Louis był wszystkim, czego Harry potrzebował. Nie chodziło tylko o jego wygląda, po prostu cały on powodował, że Styles tracił swój rozum. Chciał się nim opiekować, budzić się codziennie koło niego. Mówić mu, że jest piękny, żeby zobaczyć te słodkie rumieńce i usłyszeć próby zamienienia tego w żart.  
Louis z drugiej strony bał się, że jest dla Harry'ego tylko przygodą. Mimo że wszyscy na około mówili mu, że nigdy nie widzieli mężczyzny tak zakochanego i szczęśliwego, chłopak martwił się, że jest za młody. Jednak Styles nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że to mu jakoś przeszkadzało. Uważał, że metryczka nie powinna być wyznacznikiem tego, jak mocno można kogoś kochać.  
— Harry, wiesz, że to poważna decyzja? — upewniał się Louis.  
— Twoi rodzice się zgodzili, ja byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś ze mną zamieszkał. Wszystko zależy do ciebie.  
Dlatego, kiedy w końcu walizka Louisa została przyniesiona do niego, dopiero poczuł, że jest w domu. Bo dom to nie tylko budynek, to osoba, z którą się mieszka. A zamieszkanie z miłością swojego życia to spełnienie marzeń.


End file.
